The Word of Yaoi: Trowa and the Lion's Den
by Yaoi Goddess Kome
Summary: This is a parody of a bible story turned Yaoi. 3x4, but pretty innocent. Relena Bashing. Enjoy.


Welcome to the Yaoi Kingdom, I'm your Goddess Kome and am hoping to teach you the wonderful lessons of Yaoi. 

Warnings: This story is a parody of a bible story and it talks about the made-up religion of Yaoi, hence if your really religious turn back now. There is male/ male relationships and Relena bashing. Reviews are highly welcomed, but if your just going to tell me that I'm going to burn in hell, don't waist your time cause I already know.

Disclaimers: As you all know I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit so don't sue me. Also to whomever the dead guy is who wrote the bible, thanks for the inspiration, because these fics will probably be the only times that book will bring me anything good. Amen.

Also I just want to say thank you to Yaoi Guru Karasuki for making me a believer. Where would I be without you? (Probably in the forest fighting for my life. ^_~)

The Word of Yaoi: The Gundam Trinity

Trowa and the Lion's Den

By Yaoi Goddess Kome

Trowa was a man with a pure heart, who lived with his sister Catherine in a small village. He was a handsome man with short brown hair, with one big gravity-defying bang that covered one of his stunning green eyes, but he had a quiet demeanor that sometimes scared people off. Thus he was very lonely, so everyday he would pray to Yaoi to send him someone to love. 

The queen, Relena, was friends with Catherine and often came to visit their home. One day she asked Trowa if he would like a job at the palace. Although he didn't really like the queen times were tuff, so he agreed. 

Little did Trowa know that many other town's people wanted the job that the queen had given him. When they found out they decided they would plot against him. 

One day a few men went to the palace and told Queen Relena they would like to make a law so that everyone would have to worship her and no one else for the next thirty days, knowing that Trowa was very devoted to Yaoi. Anyone who did not obey the law would be thrown to the lion's den. 

Relena, being the self-centered bitch she is agreed without a thought and the law was put into place. 

**********

Trowa heard of the law but could not bring himself to pray to Relena. (Who could?) Only Yaoi could help him find someone to love and so he continued to openly pray to him daily until the guards arrested Trowa and threw him in the lion's den. 

Inside the den the lion growled and inched closer to Trowa. 

Suddenly bright light appeared behind him and there stood a blond man with blue eyes who was wearing a white suit.

The lion came closer to Trowa, who reached out his arm and petted it. Soon the lion was purring most contently. 

"Ha Humm" Trowa felt a tap on his shoulder "Excuse me" 

Trowa turned around to find himself lost in a pair of the purest blue eyes he had ever seen "Who are you?"

The man bowed. "I'm Quatre, an angel of Yaoi. I was sent here to protect you from the lion tonight, but I see you've already taken care of that." He said looking a little puzzled. 

Trowa sighed. "I've been praying to Yaoi for so long to send me somebody to love, but he'd rather save me a lion." /Of course by the looks of him, this might be a mixed blessing after all./

Quatre sat down on the other side of the lion. "I find it hard to believe that someone as pretty as you can't find anybody to love."

Trowa blushed

"Do you have a fever? You look red."

"No"

"Are you sure? Let me check." The angel pushed back Trowa's bang to feel his forehead. "You have beautiful eyes. You shouldn't hide them." 

Trowa stared into Quatre's eyes for a moment while he took the angel's hand from his face and held it. "You are very nice person Quatre"

Quatre blushed a little. 

**********

Quatre and Trowa talked for hours and really connected with each other. 

"Hey look." Quatre whispered and pointed to the lion sleeping in the corner. "How cute." 

/Not as cute as you/ Trowa thought to himself. The something dawned on him. "Quatre, you were sent here to protect me from the lion tonight, right?" Quatre nodded. "So does that mean you'll have to leave tomorrow?"

Quatre looked down "I don't know… It is up to Yaoi."

"Quatre I like you a lot. This is the first time anyone has understood me. I don't want you to go. 

"I like you to Trowa I just mmm" 

Trowa couldn't control himself he had to kiss him. He'd never felt this way before. He knew he was in love.

Quatre was in shock at first, but melted as Trowa's tongue entered his mouth.

After a minute Trowa looked down and saw tears in Quatre's eyes and immediately pulled away. "Quatre, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I just…" Trowa's mouth was stopped by Quatre's finger.

"You didn't hurt me it's just…" he sniffled a little "you're making me fall in love with you and I don't want to leave but …I might have to… and"

"It's okay." Trowa said while hugging Quatre and stroking his back. "Just stay in my arms tonight and if tomorrow you have to go just remember that I'll love you forever."

Quatre nodded and soon they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**********

When Trowa awoke he looked around the room and discovered Quatre was gone. He felt so empty and he didn't know what to do so he just sat there staring at the wall as a single tear streaked down the side of his face. 

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him from behind. "Don't cry Trowa"

He turned around to see Quatre. "Is it really you?" he said while reaching out to touch Quatre's face to make sure this wasn't just a cruel dream. 

"Who else would it be?" Quatre said with a smile

"I…I thought Yaoi had taken you away." Trowa said letting more tears fall.

"Well he did," He said while wiping the tears away from Trowa's face. "But Yaoi recognized are love as pure and has decided to let me stay with you." 

"Oh thank you Yaoi. Quatre, I'm so happy your back" he said while hugging him "I love you so much."

"I love you to too Trowa." he said and then leaned in to kiss him

**********

Relena wished she could have stopped Trowa from going to the lion's den but the law's the law. Overnight she was sure the lion had ripped Trowa to shreds. She clapped her hands together /Oh well. It's not my problem./ It was time for the guards to collect his remains to give to his sister.

The guards opened the door and they were all shocked to find Trowa not only alive, but making out with some blond guy they had never seen before while the lion was sleeping peacefully in the corner of the den. 

"Oh my God" Relena said before fainting. 

Quatre and Trowa looked up when they heard the sound of Relena's body hitting the floor. They decided it was time to go and hoped over Relena body as they left for Trowa's house. 

**********

The guards were forced to put Relena in the lion's den for praising God, except nobody came to protect her and the lion finally got a good meal.

All the town's people were so stunned by the miracle of Trowa surviving the lion's den that they made him the new King. Quatre and Trowa were soon married and lived happily ever after. 

The End


End file.
